Trust Me
by The One And Only Carnelian
Summary: When Izzy gets the nerve gear shes been waiting all year for, something happens to the game when she is sponing to her territory.
Chapter One

"Isabell where are you?" Someone yelled. "Right here mom." I said not knowing what was coming. "I have a surprise for you!" My mother said excitedly. Oh god usually when my mother says that it doesn't end well. As I came down stairs I saw something in a big box wrapped in paper. "What is it?" I said. "Open it." "Okay." I said. As I unwrapped it I saw what looked like, "A nerve gear!" I said surprised to see what I've been wanting all year. "Oh my god thank you so much, how did you get this?" I said. "One of my friends is married to the CEO of the company that made it." She said like it was nothing. "I'm going to try it out!" I said excited. So I did just that. I logged on to Alfheim Online. "Link Start!" I yelled. "Chose your race." The computer said.I didn't know what to pick so I choose random. "Generating to homeland." It said. "Welcome to world tree." It said. "World Tree?" I said. "Oh well." I said. "I wonder what race I am, or how I look?" I thought. As I was walking I came across a group of people. "Hey who are you, and what are you doing here ." A guy asked. "Sorry I'm new to the game." I said. "Well Imp territory is a couple towns over." He said kindly. "Thanks." I said. "By the way what's your name?" He asked. "Oh my name is Izzy." I said. "Well than Izzy I'm Kirito, I'll take you there." Kirito said. "Thanks, do you know any good blacksmiths near here?" I asked hoping the answer was yes. "Yeah actually I'm friends with a really good one." Kirito said. "Really, thanks so much." I said relived. "No problem, but you shouldn't trust every one you meet." He said. "Yeah I've been hearing about PKers, especially lately." I said. "Yeah."

Kirito's POV

While I was heading over to meet with Asuna and the others, I saw a girl heading into Salamander territory. I didn't expect her to be a new player. "Hey Lisbeth, can you make a new . weapon for me?" I asked. "Yeah sure, for who." She asked me. "This girl I meet." I answered. "Are you flirting with girls!" She says as she is preparing the weapon. "No of course not!" I say defensively. "I would never do that to Asuna!" As I say that Izzy is walking into the shop. "What's going on?" She says confused. "What's your name?" Lisbeth yells. "I'm Izzy." She says. "Okay Izzy are you aware that Kirito has a girlfriend." "No, why would I know that I just met him?" Izzy says confused. "Okay then." After she said that the others walked in. "Hey Kirito what's going on?" Klein asks confused. "Wow who's the chick?" "I'm Izzy, pleasure to meet you" she says politely. "I'm Klein." "I'm Asuna". "I'm Sinon." "I'm Silica." "Are you the group of friends Kirito was talking about?" Izzy asked. "Yeah," I said.

Izzy's POV

I come in and a couple later more people were there asking me who I was and introducing themselves. "So anyway you said you were going to take me to Imp territory?" I asked hoping he would say yes. "Yeah sure we just need to make a 'quick' stop" he said lying to me. "Sure but I'm still new to this game in case you forgot" I said. "Yeah but don't worry because the rest of us are pretty good at this game" he said sure that whatever we were doing it was going to be easy. "Whatever, but if I die you will not be getting away with it" I said making sure he knew. "Relax it will be quick and easy, trust me." Which is exactly what I was hoping he wouldn't say. "Let's just hurry up" I said annoyed. "Okay." I said. "Izzy your weapon is ready." Lisbeth said. "Thank you so much." I said. The weapon she made for me was a long katana. "It's really light" I said. "Yeah I make quality weapons" she gloated. "Whoa it's five already, I should log out" I said. "Me two" Kirito said. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said. I pulled up my menu and logged out. "Mom I'm back!" I yelled. "How was it?" She said. "Good, I met some people that are going to show me around tomorrow" I said. "Good sounds like you're making friends" she said. "I guess" I said. "Okay, dinner's almost ready." she said. After dinner I went to bed, dreaming of what tomorrow will be like. 'BEEP BEEP BEEP' my alarm clock went off. "7 o'clock already" I moaned. Trying to get up but failing several, then falling into the comfort of my bed. "Isabel get up, breakfast is ready" my mom yelled. "Okay be there in a minute" I said. In a couple minutes I was getting dressed, and ready for more of the virtual world. "Hey later can you pick up your younger sister from school?" My mom asked. "Yeah sure, what time does she get off?" I asked. "Around three," she told me. "Okay can I log on to Alfheim Online?" I asked. "Sure" she said. I ran upstairs to my room excited to go into the virtual world. "Link Start!" I yell. "Welcome back" someone said. "Hey, Asuna right?" I say. "Yeah." "The others aren't here yet it's just you and me right now" she says. "Okay so where are we going any way?" I ask. "We are going to defeat a dungeon" Asuna said "Like from SAO?" I ask confused. "Yes," Asuna said. After talking for about ten minutes the others came. "What took you so long?" Asuna asked. "Well we don't wake up at seven on a saturday!" Klein said. "Well let's just hurry before someone else beats the dungeon" Sinon said. "Okay" Kirito said. "Let's go" I said. As we walked out I saw them flying. "How do you do that?" I asked. Kirito had to show me how, in all it took only three minutes. "Wow this is so cool, I feel like I could fly forever," I said. "Yeah but there is a limit to how long you can fly and how far" Kirito said. "Oh well come on, I'll race you there" I said. "Yeah right, you couldn't beat me if you tried" he said mocking me. "Oh yeah" I said."Try." I said again. Then we were off.


End file.
